panglossafandomcom-20200214-history
Swadesh lists for Italian languages
No English (en) Ticinese Lombard Ticinées (lmo) Neapolitan Nnapulitano (nap) Irpinian "Vallatese" Neapolitan Venetian (vec) Sicilian (scn) Maceratese Macerata (Marche) (mac) Latin Lingua Latina (la) 1 I a je eje mi iu io ego 2 you sing., thou ta tu to ti tu tu tu 3 he al isso iddo lu, el iddu issu 4 we a nuje nuje nui nuàutri noàddri/noàrdri noà/nuà nos 5 you pl. a vuje vuje vui vuàutri vuàrdri, voàddri/voàrdri, vuà vos 6 they i lloro lloro lori, i iddi issi, loro 7 this chestu, chelchi chisto quisto sto qua chistu quìstu-stu (masculine)/quèsto-sto (neuter) hic, is 8 that chel, chel là chillo quiro sto la chiddu quìllu-llu(m.)/quèllo-llo (n.) ille 9 here chi ccà quò qua ccà ècco ("next to me") hic 10 there là lloco ddò là ddà èsso("next to you")/èllo("far from me and from you") ibi 11 who chi chi chi chi cu chi quis 12 what cusa che cche cossa, coss' 'nsòccu che quid 13 where indua addò ndò ndove unni do’, indo' ubi 14 when quand, quant quanno quanno cuando quànnu quànno quando 15 how cuma cumme come come comu come, comme quam, quomodo 16 not -, (mia) nun/no nen no no, noni no, nòne non 17 all tücc tutto tutto tuto tuttu tuttu omnis 18 many - assaje assaje sai assài mmellipo’, tanti, parècchi multi 19 some - cocche quacche cualche quàlchi quàrghe, che aliqui, aliquot 20 few pooch poco peccio poco picca pocu(m.)/poco(n./adv.) pauci 21 other altru ato oto altro avutru àndru(one more)/àrdru(a different kind)/àddru-àtru(derogatory) alter, alius 22 one vün uno uno un unu unu(m.)/uno(n.) unus 23 two düü ddoje ddoje do rui dùe(number)-dùi(m.)-due(f.)-du'(m. and f. when the subject-object come just after the number duo 24 three trii tré tré tre tri tre tres 25 four quàtar cuatto quatto cuatro quattru quattro quattuor 26 five ciinch cingo cingo zinque cinqu cingue quinque 27 big graand, graant gruosso grusso grando granni grossu, grànne magnus, grandis 28 long luunch luongo longo longo longu lungu/longu(m.)-lungo(n.) longus 29 wide laarch chiatto largo largo làrgu làrgu latus 30 thick gross dduppjo dduppjo groso nfutu nnèrtu, èrtu, spìssu creber 31 heavy pesaant pesante pesante pesanto pisanti pesante gravis 32 small pinìŋ piccirillo pecculo picio nicu ciùcu, pìcculu parvus 33 short cuurt curto curto corto curtu curtu brevis 34 narrow strécc stritto stritto strento strittu strittu angustus 35 thin fiŋ fino, sicco fino, sicco magro màuru, siccu fìnu(obj.)/sìccu(pers.-anim.) macer 36 woman dòna femmena femmena dona, baba fimmina donna, femmina femina 37 man (adult male) óm homme hommen omo omu òmu vir 38 man (human being) persóna crestiano, perzona cristiano omo omu òmu, cristià homo 39 child bagai criaturo, piccirillo ciraturo, criamo mulo, putel picciriddu cratùra, fricu-frichì/vardàsciu puer 40 wife miée mujera mujera mujer mugghieri moje uxor, mulier 41 husband marìi marito marito omo maritu maritu maritus 42 mother mam mammà mammà mare matri màtre mater 43 father pà, papi pate attan/tata pare patri patre pater 44 animal animàa(l) animal, nimmal animal bestia armalu vèstia, animale animal 45 fish péss pexe pexe pese pisci pésce piscis 46 bird üsèl auciello auciddo usel acieddu céllu avis 47 dog caŋ can con can cani cà canis 48 louse piö`cc perucchjo perucchjo pedocio pirocchiu pedocchjiu pediculus 49 snake serpéent serpa serpa bisa sirpenti sèrpa, sèrpu serpens 50 worm giuanìŋ, biótt vierme verme verme vermi vèrmene-jèrmene(worm)/vìsculu(earthworm)]] vermis 51 tree piànta chianta chianta pianta chianta arburu, arberu arbor 52 forest bósch //’boʃk// vosco vosco bosco voscu voscu silva 53 stick bastùŋ mazza mazza baston vastuni vasto' fustis 54 fruit frü`t frutta frutta fruto fruttu fruttu fructus 55 seed sém sementa sementa seme semenza seme(noun)/somentà("to sow") semen 56 leaf fö`ja fronna foja foja fogghia fòja folium 57 root radìsa recina, rarece rareca radise rarica ràdeca radix 58 bark scòrza, pèll scorza scorza scorza scorcia scòrza cortex 59 flower fiùu ciur fiur fior ciuri fiore flos 60 grass èrba hèvera herba erba èrba èrba herba 61 rope còrda fona zoca corda corda còrda, cànapu funis 62 skin pèll pèlle pedde pele peddi pèlle, coteca cutis 63 meat càrna carne carne carne carni carne caro 64 blood sàanch, sàang sango sango sangue sangu sangue, sanguo(rustic) sanguis 65 bone òss huosso usso oso ossu ossu os 66 fat grass cihuotto ciutto graso [[]] grassu, lardéllu(derogatory) pingue 67 egg ööf òvo ùvo ovo ovu òvu, ou ovum 68 horn còrnu corno corno corno cornu cornu cornu 69 tail cùa cora cora coda cura coda cauda 70 feather péna, piü`m penna penna pena pinna pénna, piùmma penna 71 hair pél, cavél capillo capiddo cavel capiddu capìju capillus, coma, crinis 72 head cò, cràpa capa capa crapa, testa capu tèsta, mazzòcca-zòcca(kidding) caput 73 ear urégia recchja gurecchja recia arìcchi récchia auris 74 eye ócc uocchjo ucchj ocio occhiu occhjiu oculus 75 nose naas naso nasca naso nasu nàsu, nàsca(big nose) nasus 76 mouth bóca vocca vocca boca vucca vocca os 77 tooth déent riente rente dente renti dènte dens 78 tongue língua lengua lenga lingua lingua lengua lingua 79 fingernail ü`ngia ogna ogn ongia ungja ogna, ugna unguis 80 foot pè per per pie pedi pède, pè pes 81 leg gàmba coxa, jamma cossa gamba jamma gàmma("leg")/ciànga("leg"-old rustic)/còssa("thigh") crus 82 knee ginö`cc denucchjo renucchjo genocio rinocchiu ginocchjiu/jenocchjiu genu 83 hand maŋ mmana mana man manu mà manus 84 wing àla ala ala ala ala ala ala 85 belly pànza panza panza panza panza panza, trìppa venter 86 guts [[]] stentine stentine budela vureddu vudèlle, ventràmi viscera 87 neck còl cuollo cuddo colo collu collu collum, cervix 88 back schéna rina rina schena schinu schiéna tergum 89 breast [[]] pietto pitto peto, teta pettu pettu pectus, mamma 90 heart cöör cor cor cor cori còre cor 91 liver [[]] fécheto fehato fedigo fecatu fécatu, fétecu iecur 92 drink béf vvéver veve bever biviri bée, bé-vée, vé bibere 93 eat mangià magnà mancià magnar manciàri magnà esse/edere 94 bite cagnà mozzecà muzzecà morsigar muzzicàri moccicà, moccecà mordere 95 suck ciücà zucà sucà ciuciar sucari succhià, surchià(intensive) sugere 96 spit sputà sputà sputà spudar sputari sputà sputare 97 vomit [[]] vummecà remètter vometar vumitari vomità, vometà-gomità, gometà vomere 98 blow bofà xuxà jatà sofiar sciusciari soffià, cioffià("snort") flare 99 breathe respirà reciatà respirà respirar sciatàri respirà, rispirà spirare 100 laugh riid rirer rir rider rìdiri rìde ridere 101 see vedé verè verè veder virìri vedé/véde videre 102 hear sentì sènter sentì sentir sièntiri sintì/ntènne audire 103 know (facts) savé sapè sapè saver sapiri sapé/conosce scire 104 think pensà penzà penzà creder cririri penzà putare 105 smell spuzà fèter puzzà spuzar sciaràri odorà("smell","sniff")/odore(good smell)/puzzà("reek")/puzza-ppèsta(stink) olere 106 fear veg pagü`ra s'appahurà, appahurarse scantà gaver paura scantàrisi paùra(noun)/aècce paura(verb) timere 107 sleep dörmì ddurmì ddurmì dormir dòrmiri durmì dormire 108 live vif campà vive viver campari vive, campà vivere 109 die murì murì murì morir, crepar mòriri murì/crepà mori 110 kill mazà, cupà accìrer accir' mazar, copar accìdiri, ammazzari mmazzà, ccoppà necare 111 fight [[]] fà a mazzate, cummattere se vatte [[]] cummàttiri lottà, commàtte, fà cagnàra, llicciàsse pugnare 112 hunt cascià caccià caccià [[]] cacciari jì a càccia, caccià venari 113 hit [[]] vatter vatter bater cafuddàri dà na bbòtta, cchiappà pulsare 114 cut tajà tajà tajà tajar tagghiàri tajà secare 115 split [[]] spàrter spart divider spartìri spartì scindere, partiri 116 stab sbögià bucà vucculià sbusar tagghiari ccortellà perforare 117 scratch [[]] xippà graffià [[]] ciunnàri grattà, sgraffià scabere, radere 118 dig scavà scavà scavà scavar [[]] scaà fodere 119 swim [[]] notà, natà nutà nuotar natari notà natare 120 fly v. vulà vulà vulà svolar vulari volà volare 121 walk caminà cammenà cammenà caminar caminari caminà gradi 122 come vegnì venì benì vegnir vièniri vinì/venì venire 123 lie stravacà (giö`) cuccà corcà [[]] curcàrisi stènnese, corgàsse, slongàsse, slungàsse iacere 124 sit setà assettà assettà sentar assittàrisi méttese a sède sedere 125 stand stà stà stà star stari stà stare 126 turn girà avutà ggirà girar girari girà, svordà vertere 127 fall burlà giö` carè carè cascar càriri cascà cadere 128 give dà rà rà dar rari dà dare 129 hold tegnì tener tenè tener tèniri tené tenere 130 squeeze schiscià nzeppà ficcà strucar sprèmiri schiaccià, spreme, strigne, [[]] comprimere 131 rub gratà rattà rattà fregar stricari grattà fricare 132 wash lavà lavà lavà lavar lavari lavà, laà, rlaà lavare 133 wipe sciügà axuttà, seccà seccà netar, sugar asciucàri pulì/sgrascià(when something is very dirty)/sfulinà(when something is very dusty)]] tergere 134 pull tirà tirà tirà tirar tiràri tirà trahere 135 push [[]] vottà vottà spinger ammuttàri spìgne, spégne pellere, urgere 136 throw slanzà jettà xttà butar, tirar jittari, jiccari tirà iactare 137 tie legà sü attaccà attaccà ligar ligari legà, ttaccà stringere, ligare 138 sew seminà semmenà semmenà seminar cùsiri cuscì serere 139 count cuntà cuntà cuntà contar cuntàri contà numerare 140 say dì ricer rece diser riri dì dicere 141 sing cantà cantà cantà cantar cantàri cantà canere 142 play giugà pazzià xucà zogar jucari jocà, ghjiocà-lurzà, zurlà(referred to children) ludere 143 float [[]] [[]] [[]] [[]] [[]] galleggià fluctuare 144 flow sculà scòrrer scòrrer scolar scùrriri scorre, score-scolà fluere 145 freeze gelà jaccià jaccià, ferrà jazar gilàri gelà, jaccià gelare 146 swell [[]] [[]] [[]] sgionfar vunciàri gonfià tumere 147 sun suu sol sol] sol suli sòle sol 148 moon lü`na luna luna luna luna luna luna 149 star stéla stella stedda stela stidda stella stella 150 water àqua aqqua, abba aqqua acua acqua acqua aqua 151 rain [[]] chioggia aqqua piova chioggia piògghjia, lo piòe pluvia 152 river fjü`m ciumme jumara fiume ciùmi fiume fluvius 153 lake laach laco lago lago lacu làcu lacus 154 sea maar mar mar mar mari mare mare 155 salt saa(l) sal sool sal sali sale sal 156 stone sass preta prèta piera pètra pietra lapis, petra 157 sand gèra rena rena rena rina réna, sabbia arena 158 dust pùlvura povra povra polvere pùrviri porvere pulvis 159 earth tèra munno munno tera tèrra tèrra("earth"/mùnnu("world"))]] terra 160 cloud nìgula nuvula nuvula nuvola nùvula nuvola, nùvulu("dark cloud bearing rain") nimbus, nubes 161 fog [[]] negghja, caliggene neglia caligine negghia nebbia, calìgine caligo, nebula 162 sky cél, ciel cil cel cèlu célu caelum 163 wind veent jento vindo vento ventu véntu ventus 164 snow neef neva neva neve nivi née, néa(rustic) nix 165 ice giàz jaccio gghiaccio jazo ghiacciu jàccio, ghjiàccio sclacies 166 smoke fumèra fummo fumèra fumo fumu fùme fumus 167 fire föög ffuoco ffuco fogo focu focu ignis 168 ashes scindra cennera cenera [[]] cìnniri cenere, cénnora, cinìscia cineres 169 burn brüsà appiccià appiccià brusar abbruciàri bbruscià ardere 170 road strada, via via via strada, via strata, via strada via 171 mountain muunt muntagna muntagna monte muntagna montagna mons 172 red rós russo russo [[]] russu rùsciu (adjective) -rùscio("the color Red") ruber 173 green veert vverde verde verde virdi verde viridis 174 yellow giàalt jallo giallo gialo giallu ghjiàllu, jàllu, giàllu (adjective) -jàllo ("the color Yellow") flavus 175 white biàanch janco janco bianco biàncu, viàncu biàncu, viàncu (adjective) -biànco, viango, viànco ("the color White") albus, candidus 176 black négar niro niro negro nìvuru nìru (adjective)/nìro("the color Black") niger, ater, fuscus 177 night nòcc notte notte note notti notte nox 178 day dì juorno jurno giorno jurnu ghjiornu-jornu dies 179 year aŋ anno anno ano annu annu ("year")/ anno ("the year before") annus 180 warm caalt cavero callo caldo càvuru càllu (adjective)/càllo("the heat") calidus 181 cold frecc friddo friddo fredo frìddu frìddu (adjective)/frìddo("the cold weather") frigidus 182 full piéŋ chino chino pien chinu piénu, pìnu plenus 183 new nööf nuovo nuvo novo novu nou novus 184 old vécc jecchjo vicchjo vecio viecchju vécchjiu vetus 185 good bóŋ bbuono bbuno bon bonu bonu, vonu bonus 186 bad catìif malamente cattivo cativo malu cattìu (adjective), -cattìo("badness") malus 187 rotten [[]] speruto peruto [[]] purrìtu fràcidu puter, putridus 188 dirty [[]] zuozzo, sivo lurdo, zuzzo [[]] lurdu zùzzu sordidus 189 straight [[]] reritto rerètto drito rittu drìttu rectus 190 round rudùund, rudùunt tunno tunno tondo tunnu tunnu rotundus 191 sharp güz [[]] [[]] spizo ammulàtu ggùzzu acer 192 dull [[]] sfastriuso [[]] [[]] nujùsu tuntu-ciambòttu-ciammello'("slowpoke")/mùsciu("sad")/trìstu("dismal") hebes 193 smooth [[]] muollo musco lisier lìsciu lìsciu levis 194 wet ü`mit umeto umeto bagnà vagnàtu mmollu umidus 195 dry [[]] sicco, arso sicco seco siccu sìccu("arid")/sciùccu("no wet") siccus 196 correct giü’st justo justo giusto giustu ghiùstu, justu rectus 197 near visìŋ becino, azzìco vicin vizin vicinu vicinu propinquus 198 far luntàŋ luntano, arrasso luntano lontan luntanu lontànu longinquus 199 right adj. dèstra destra, canzo destra destro destra destra dexter 200 left adj. sinistra smerza storta sinistro manca sinistra, mancìna sinister 201 at a, em a a a a a ad 202 in in, in da ddinto rento in 'n in ("in cima"="at the top") / a ("a casa"="in the house"/"at home")/ su ("su lu giornale"="in the newspaper"/"su casa"="at home").]] in 203 with (i)nsema ccu ccò con cu co cum 204 and e e e e e e et 205 if se si se se si se si 206 because parchè pecchè pecchè parché picchì perché quia, quoniam 207 name nóm nnomme nnomme nome nomu nome nomen Iberian ca:llista de Swadesh de les llengües Ibèriques